transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
You're cold then you're hot
The body on the med slab is pretty damn gruesome. Empty energon lines dangle out of its chest and legs, over the table, with his laser-core chamber peeled open like an orange. There is the faintest flickering blue glow within, but it's fading quickly. Its paint is mostly worn away, but it's clear it was once red with a hit of gold trim in some areas. It's definitely a transformer, as there appear to be Terran-style wings afixed to its shoulders. Well, three lengthy wings on each side. An old triplane! But he is definitely sans energon therefore in stasis lock, and extremely hot to the touch. The snow that had been dragged in with him has melted all over the floor. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Apocryphacius is horribly, horribly anxious about this 'patient' they brought in. The patient is going to die, the Autobots will blame Apocryphacius, and everything will be ruined forever. However, the heat is probably... not good. Apocryphacius directs, "We should chill him in a controlled fashion. The heat may kill him. Restraints, too. We have no idea who he is..." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Ah! I'll help escort Torque!" Fortress Maximus has partially HIDDEN-disconnected. <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Thanks, Raid. This mech's in pretty bad shape.." Brainstorm enters the room. He'd heard his scientific skills might come in handy, so the Headmaster thought he'd check it out. 'Cause, y'know, EVERYONE can ALWAYS use HIS HELP. He spots the body and moves in closer. "Oh COOL!" He's not fazed at the sight at all, naturally. He nods to Apoc. "Funny, that's EXACTLY what I was going to say!" Galen transforms into his Cerebros mode. Torque was rotated back to Iacon today when the emergency call went out, leaving Protihex to her colleagues. And the sight is well.. not very pleasant. But Torque's been doing this long enough to not be shocked, instead switching instantly to medical mode and directing those around her to set up vital leads and energon feeds to keep him stabalized long enough for repairs. Though Apocryphacius is right about the heat, the femme nodding to him and Brainstorm from where she stands beside the table. "Agreed. You two set that up. Suture, help me strap him down." The gumbie medic quickly moves to the opposite side and assists in restraining the mech. Apocryphacius is actually happy that Brainstorm is here, because then if something goes wrong... it will still be Apocryphacius's fault, but maybe Brainstorm will be able to fix the mistake. Happier that Torque is here! He works on pulling the cryonics equipment out and helps set it up. Have to keep the patient cool for now... Cerebros enters into the med room, "I just heard the news about this patient, have you guys been able to get a positive I---" He ceases his questioning the moment he notices the patient's grevious injuries and the fact that the medical staffs are still in the middle of their life saving business. Cerebros backs away with a look of concern, "---I guess that has to wait." Torque and Suture shan't have any trouble strapping this mech down. First order of business might be getting that laser-core casing patched up. The energon administered seems to do a bit of good, as does the cooling system Paco sets up... but there's still a lot of holes in him, and the magenta fluid drip-drips onto the floor. Brainstorm nods to Torque and helps Apoc, setting up the systems to begin slowly bringing the mysterious mech's temperature down a bit. He does have to add a bit of flourish, though, bringing out something that almost looks like a self-contained ice cube tray and filtering the systems through that. But the "ice cubes" inside are actually composed of fluids and other chemicals that *seem* to help the mech- amazingly enough. He winks at Apoc. "My special recipe..." He also sees Cerebros come in. "Hey there- we're workin' on it! I'm sure we'll figure it out soon!" "Internal temperatures are stabalizing." Suture quips when eyeing the mech's vitals. That's a small weight off Torque's shoulders, but they're not out of the woods yet. "Okay, that's one thing out of the way." She sighs softly and squares her jaw at the bare laser-core. "Apocryphacius, stop that leaking, and increase the energon feed once he's sealed up. Suture, keep an eye on those vitals. Brainstorm, I need you up here with the laser-core." Torque pulls her tools over and peers at the open laser-core, grimacing a little. "It's a wondr he's still alive, being out in the cold like that." Have to be careful patching this area up, what with his core being so weak right now. As for Cerebros, the mech gets a glance. "Not sure yet, but his physiology suggests an aerial altmode. Could be Decepticon." Clearly that's not stopping her from fixing him. Apocryphacius frowns at the ice cubes and mutters somethign about 'drug interactions'. Thsi room is feeling very... crowded. Nontheless, he states, "I will work on patching," which is what he does, searching out leaks and either sealing them, or if the leak is too severe, tying the line off. They'll have to go back and refix those tie-offs later, but a tie off and a stiff arm is better than being dead. "I trust that brainstorm and Torque have the lasercore repairs well in hand?" He does not want to touch it... for a lot of reasons. Solstice isn't injured or looking for polycoat this round. Nah, she's just wanting to schedule a tire changeout for something better suited to Cybertron's surfaces as her fat 'n stickies aren't holding up so well. Aaaand maybe see if there's an intermediate guide to field patching she can borrow. so she walks in and stops, wondering what all the noises are coming from a bit down the hall. "No.. not my business.." Combat: Brainstorm compares his Technical to 80: Success! Combat: Torque compares her Technical to 80: Success! <'Autobot'> Imager says, "huh wha? is the guy unfrozen?" Combat: Apocryphacius compares his Technical to 80: Success! <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "What Guy?" Imager arrives from the Science and Technology District to the south. Imager has arrived. <'Autobot'> Imager says, "the frozen guy we found in the snow. I told you snow kills" <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "I think the cryo-vultures did the worst of it." Imager rushes into the hospital, loping about as fast as she can, which means she builds up a head of steam. "Whoa wha, the guy's bein looked at now? Sorry, didn't hear, I can take over for energon support." She dips her hands into the sanitization scan, before stepping in to evaluate the scene a bit closer, "Nothin I haven't done a thousand times before." She says assuredly. Brainstorm moves to respond to Torque's request. "Gotcha! Just let me know what you need me to do, and I'll do it- AMAZINGLY, I might add!" He readies equipment that monitors the laser-core, watching a screen that shows a steady pulse of life as a long, jagged line "beeping" onscreen. So far- so good. The techs may notice the mech's energon temperature barely sticking to one number. It keeps trying to jump up. Paco is pretty good at stopping the leaking, however many holes and severed lines there are, and as Brainstorm and Torque repair the laser-core with some hardcore medic-ing, the mech begins to stir from the power returning to his limbs. Though he can't move very far. His orange optics light up, and he gazes at the bright lights in the ceiling. For all of a few seconds. "GET OFF! GET OFFFF!" he screams, failing to thrash. "YOU SLAGGING BUZZARDS!" "The heat has me concerned. We need more cryosupport," Apocryphacius starts to say, still duly patching leaks and tying off. He makes room for Imager to get in. And then the guy wakes up. Apocryphacius looks to Torque and asks, "Laudanex, to sedate him and ease the pain but leave him coherent enough for questioning?" Solstice stops at the screaming of 'get it off', optics widening. Maybe this isn't the time. Going up on tippy-peds, the orange femme turns to tip-ped on out. Cerebros gives Brainstorm an acknowledging nod, "Gotcha, Brainstorm. You do what you have to do, I'm a bit helpless here myself to help, but equipments, resources, whatever it is you need. Just say it, I'll get it." With that said, Cerebros begins spectating the medics as they go about doing their work. This might not be a battle that is fought with guns and swords, but it is clear that the medics themselves are fighting a tremendous battle with their wits and skills. Imager frowns, "Yikes...energon leaks. You guys usin thick energon?" She looks over the feed, staying mostly out of the way of the actual medics, her job is just support here after all. "Oh no no no, he's leaking out? This ain't going to cut it. Trick I picked up during the Shutdown times, thicken up the 'gon, it makes it easier to..." Imager pauses, then puts a big hand on the mech to help restrain him, "Got any interactions that could hurt the energon shift? I can cycle it myself, no worries." Torque directs Brainstorm to help her seal up the casing, wanting a bit of help since she isn't as experienced around laser-cores as say, First Aid is. But they get the job done and.. oh crap, he's awake. Torque doesn't expect this in the least, antennas shooting straight up as she backs off. Apocryphacius' suggestion gets him a nod to go ahead with the injection. As for their patient, the femme sets her tools down and calmly rests hands on his shoulders, using just a little pressure to keep him down. "Easy, easy." Her voice is steady and reassuring when leaning over to obscure the light and let him see her face, Torque giving him a little smile. "You're safe now. We found you out in the snow and brought you back here to Iacon for repairs. Now just relax, everything's alright." Should he show any sign of calming, Torque will remove her hands and ask, "What's your name? Can you tell us what you were doing all the way out there?" Brainstorm looks a bit peevish as the unknown mech flails around. "Pfft, well... he's clearly delusional. Do we LOOK like BUZZARDS TO YOU, BUDDY?!? I mean, we've got some cats...sort of..and Dinobots... but buzzards? Go talk to the Cons! Talk to Soundwave- he's got buzzards!" He shakes his head, then returns Cerebros' gaze. "Thanks- much appreciated! Heh- looks like things are getting interesting... but as you know, I *like* interesting!" Apocryphacius withdraws a vial of Laundanex, gauges the patient's mass, and withdraws an appropriate amount into a syringe, which he taps three times. He says softly, "This may sting momentarily," and then he injects it, given that Imager has said she can cope with servicing a patient on sedatives. Then he checks on the coolant systems, seeing if there's a way to boost them. Cerebros listens attentively as Torque questions the wounded Autobot. He looks back momentarily to Brainstorm and smiles nervously in response... he's got it handled right? That's why he's quipping, right? "What could've done this sort of damage to him? Where was he found anyways?" When he realizes that there aren't actually buzzards around (or cryo-condors!), he stops yelling. But he remains quite tense, face twisted up in obvious pain. Paco lessens this with his injection, and it's not too long before he's slumped back, mumbling. "W'... Wait, /Iacon/?" He turns to squint at Brainstorm. "I was... heading to Protihex..." He struggles to remember, all the while eying each 'bot here, including Solstice who is sneaking off. "Can I please sit up, I'm unarmed." Torque's questions go unanswered for the moment. Solstice huhs, listening as she pauses mid-sneak... Er, tippy-ped. There's still a lot of yelling going on but she hasn't seen security go past. Is there security in medical. She pauses optics dimming as she mentally goes through 'the manual' to see if there's a rule or something for this sort of situation. Mental traffic jam. <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "Did anyone see a serial number on him? I am aware that he is rather shredded." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Not during the innitial overlook. Also, everyone's thoughts on taking off the restraints?" Apocryphacius tries to stay out of view. He is aware that he is disconcerting to most patients. Luckily, he is only size 4. The Quintesson just hangs back behind the cryosupport equipment and fiddles with it. <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "Do you have functional emergency medical forcefields?" <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "Disable the arm and leg servos if you have to." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Yes. And also Imager." <'Autobot'> Solstice monotones, "A preliminary scan of security protocols indicates that if there is a reasonable suspicion that an unknown patient could possibly be aggressive, restraints are to remain intact until such a time as any aggression can be suitably delt with." <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "Then keep your hand on the forcefield controls... you saw his optics, yes?" <'Autobot'> Torque says, "What about them?" Imager scowls, "Not good..." She looks over what she can, the energon readings beckon her. Her scowl deepens. "This doesn't make much sense, why would he be regist PRIMUS KICK MY AFT!" The burly Femme steps over to the energon IV, "He's overheating! He's been stuck in the cold so long, he's adjusted to it. Its not the thickness, its the temperature!" She attaches an IV cable to her chestplate, then starts to hum as the dynamo inside her heats up. "Can cycle out some of the heat here, but I gotta vent it..." Heat starts to roll off of her, enough that she has to take a few extra steps away from the patient. Imager puts her hand on the wall, to support her a bit more as she starts to recycle the energon... <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "Not to put too fine a point upon it, but how many Autobots with orange optics do you know?" <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Uhm. Me?" <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "You know who else has orange optics? Onslaught." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Hn.. I think we should do it. If he is a Con then maybe showing him the kindness of saving his life will make him think twice about doing something. Also, he's in the middle of Iacon. He won't get far." <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "I believe Optical Affinity has been disproved, but cuation is always warranted. Disable his arm servos." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "I'm not doing that, Sanguine." <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "You are the medic on the floor. It is your call to make." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "As long as y' know yer riskin' yourself. You're th' medics an' can take 'em down if y' need to. Jus' reading' th' manual is all." <'Autobot'> Imager says, "huh? oh yeah, iffn he gets all uppity, I'll give him the size seven restraints. don't you worry, i gotta be here anyway." "Protihex..?" Torque frowns a little at that, brows pinching softly in curious thought. Hmm. She's left pausing a few moments as the group converses over the comm, but she finally makes a decision and moves in. "Alright. But please, be careful, you were highly damaged when we found you.." A faint nod to Suture signals him to keep his hand on the emergency containment field controls while she moves to undo his restraints. "Apoc, keep on the cold. I don't want Imager overheating too." She notes to the Quint before looking to the patient squarely. "Now, can you tell us your name? And why exactly were you headed all the way to Protihex? Where were you coming from?" The mech goes silent again, flexing his fingers as his temperature jumps right up again. Something is making his energon hot again. Imager is quick to counter this, and he stabilizes yet again. But for how long? "Ngh... Iacon..." Freed from his restraints, he slowly sits up and slides his legs off the side of the med table. "I'm unallied. A good chunk of the mechs in my settlement are sick. Sick with /some/thing. And we don't have trained doctors. But our stubborn leader doesn't want to get tied up with faction stuff. I told him to talk to the Autobots in Protihex, they'd help! But he didn't want to risk it. I just remember setting out to get help /myself/... but the sickness... I think it got to my head. I must've wandered into the tundra to try and cool off. It's so hot..." Then he notices Paco. /Actually/ notices him. "Holy FRAG! What's a Quintesson doing here!?" Imager hits a button, sliding out a platform nearby. She moves a bit slowly, "Don't you worry about me. I just gotta stay all quiet and efficient, and I'll vent it okay. So I'm going dark for a while." The Femme sits on the platform, then leans up against it, settling in for almost a meditative trance as she lowers her output a great deal, but leaves her recycling online. Her dynamo hums and twirls in her breastplate as it works its magic in near silence. Brainstorm lets Torque deal with the patient. He goes over and pokes Apoc with an elbow. "Hey... I haven't seen you very often. You've gotta let me take a look at you sometime when we're not busy heroically saving lives, Okay? I bet you'd be REALLY INTERESTING to study! It's for... science!" Then the patient seems to echo the sentiment... sort of. "See? EVERYONE finds you interesting!" <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe that the patient has a... fever." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "A fever that strikes a whole settlement? Something's wrong here, and there wasn't anything on the scans to suggest the cause.. We'll need to set u pa quarantine for him, just to be safe." <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "...And for yourselves, you've all been exposed." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Agreed." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Cool!" "Monitoring the cooling equipment," Apocryphacius deadpans, as a response to what he is doing here. "Torque, permission to use the Zero Degree Molecules?" This heating problem is *bad*, and most medbays stock at least some Zero Degree Molecules. He cringes and then smiles brightly at Brainstorm, "Oh, of course... if you let me take you apart first." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "I mean... that's probably not good." <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "Locked in a room with Brainstorm. Hmm." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "AWESOME, right?" <'Autobot'> Torque says, "We'll have to take our chances, Apoc." <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "It is... something, to be certain." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "We can learn so many new things... about this strange disease, about Quintessons like you, Apoic, about the pschological effects of boredom and being locked together in small rooms for long periods of time... the possibilities are endless!" <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "Torque hide the tools." <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "Is there a mini-bar in this medical ward?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "If yer all goin' under quarantine, might wanna field up th' suite yer in before you cross contaminate th' rest of the hospital..." "If a sickness like this has affected an entire settlement.." Torque presses her lips thin in thought before looking to the mech. "I'm afraid you'll have to remain with us for now until we can get you sorted out. We can send aid to your people if you tell us where it is, try and keep them stabilized until we find a cure." To Apoc she nods. "Go ahead. If he keeps fluctuating like this then the cryonics equipment will run out in no time." Brainstorm is next, "Brainstorm, I want you to work your magic and try and figure out what's causing this. And Cerebros?" She glances to him. "Get emergency aid on the comm and send them out to this settlement to help." Finally she gets on the comm system herself for a broadcast. Brainstorm ponders Apocryphacius's condition. "Hmmm.... well... I haven't let anyone do something like that before, but... I've done it to others, and there's a first time for everything... but I AM rather busy...but..." A finger taps on his faceplate thoughtfully, then suddenly he extends his hand for a handshake. "OKAY, DEAL!" He pauses a moment before adding, "...But Arcana has to supervise." The Headmaster nods to Torque. "On it!" He immediately brings out a medical toolkit and starts preparing for an assortment of scans and tests.... <'Autobot'> Torque says, "All personnel be advised that room 36C in Iacon General Hospital is now under quarantine. All exits are to be sealed until further notice, meaning no one is allowed to enter or leave until further notice." "No! Don't send anyone out there, you'll get more of your 'bots infected!" The mech tries to get to his feet, but he can't get terribly far with most of his chest splayed open and lines tethered to him. "Look... ah, head medic. I don't know your name. Belatedly, my name is Tailslide. Just... see if you can come up with a cure and /I'll/ bring it back to them." He gives Paco another wary look, but he can't be /too/ suspicious of the guy that is apparently offering to help cool him down with fancy molecules. Apocryphacius hovers off to the closet of dangerous materials and punches in the passcode. he Checks out a canister of Zero Degree Molecules, the same sort of thing that was in "Triple Takeover", and works on fitting the canister into the cooling apparatus, saying aloud, "Torque, if you could have extra air conditioning shunted to this room, without violating the quarantine..." Wait, did Brainstorm seriously agree that he would allow Apocryphacius to disassemble him? Uh. Well. Shoot. There is only one honourable thing to do. "...very well, then, Brainstorm. After, you may study me as you like." Cerebros nods in agreement at Torque, "I'll get on it, but I'm going to need more information on where this settlement is located---" he pauses as he hears the patient's warning, "Well then, I'll be staying here a bit longer than expected." Cerebros then looks to Tailslide and addressing him directly, "Does your people have any idea where this sickness may have originated from?" Fortress Maximus (Cerebros) Standing before you, at the size of an average Cybertronian, is Cerebros. The connection between Fortress Maximus and his binary bonded partner, Galen, who forms Cerebros' head. Cerebros' arms and legs are both gun metal gray and his torso is chromed silver. A rectangular raised plate is mounted on the center of his chest and an Autobot badge is emblazoned across the plating. Cerebros' gray helmed head protects the rest of his chromed silver face, his optics is of bright crystal blue in colour, and there is a notable rectangular protrusion in the likeness of a goatee on the middle of his chin. Combat: Cerebros is size 5, the same as you. Tailslide doesn't look too keen on giving Cerebros his settlement's information. He regards the gray mech with a deep frown. "No, no idea... Do what you need to me to get your... a-answers..." He's forced to sit back down as his temperature spikes again, and what remains of his /paint/ starts to boil over his armor. With a soft grunt, he drops his head into his hands and tries to keep from voicing discomfort while Paco's molecules pull him back from the edge again. Solstice stops and just listens to the mumbling now that all the yelling is done. Her momentary brain stall over with for the moment, she wonders about if there's anything she can do to aid. Torque perks at Tailslide's warning and steps over to keep him steady. "Hey, no standing yet. You're in no condition." She says calmly and tries to set him back on the medical slab. "And don't worry, our emergency teams have dealt with outbreaks before." If a quarentine is needed then they'd likely know to get out the hazmat gear. "But I agree with Cerebros, we need to know a little more about this. If you can tell us anything more it'd be a big help." She glances at Apocryphacius and ponders. "..I can try. Let me see if I can get in touch with someone about that." Torque lets Cerebros take over the questioning for the moment while she goes through the channels for a solution. If they don't get proper venting this place will likely heat up in no time. Brainstorm fistpumps at Apoc's response. "AWESOME! I can't wait to get to know you better!" He looks around the room at the quarantine announcement on the radio. "Oh- heh, well." He leans in towards Apoc, elbowing him again. "LOOKS LIKE WE GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER EVEN SOONER THAN WE THOUGHT, HUH?" He then goes back to his medical screens and tests, but looks up at Tailslide's comments. "So what's the big secret regarding your settlement? You seem mighty... shifty about that subject." Brainstorm can be quite blunt sometimes... Apocryphacius is very, very worried. They do not have too many canisters of zero degree molecules, and they are using up this canister quickly. He suggests, "Torque, check his lasercore for damage to his cyberhypothalamus - his temperature regulation is clearly dangerous out of control. Brainstorm, check his secondary thermostats." He goes back to the closet to check out the rest of the canisters. "Right.. Thanks." Torque mutters through her comm and turns back to the group. "Maintenance is figuring out how to handle the venting issue. Should start flowing soon." She nods at Apoc's suggestion and moves back beside Tailslide. "Sorry, I'm going to need you to lay back again." She smirks a little to reassure him. "And don't worry, you won't feel a thing, just have to check something." Should he cooperate, Torque will get to work investigating his lasercore, looking for one area in particular. If this were the issue, then great! If not, well, they've got a lot of time to figure it out now that they're all stuck here. Cerebros raises both hands up in concern towards Tailslide, "Easy now, friend. The only reason we're asking where your settlement is because we want to help. You, yourself, went out of your way to try to seek help for your people. Well you found mechs here willing to help, but we can't exactly finish what you started off doing without an idea where to go to lend a helping hand." He pauses a moment for the other medics to attend to Tailslide a bit more, as well as give the mech some time to think about the logics of what he said before continuing, "Now for better or worst, we're all stuck here until we figure out a cure, and I have full confidence in my colleagues' ability to do so. It'll take time though, and even if you can carry all the cure back to the settlement, wouldn't there be a chance that some of your people would need further medical aid beyond just the cure that you've brought back with you? We can only extend our hand to try to help you and your people, Tailslide, you have to be the one to decide for your people if you want to take it." Combat: Cerebros compares his Leadership to 90: Success! "There's no /secret/," Tailslide insists. "My leader might be stubborn but I don't think it would be wise to reveal our settlement's location to /any/ faction," he explains slowly. Torque earns a softer look, and he's left to ponder his options on the slab. She gets him to lie back without complaint. If they know what to do... and they've investigated break-outs before... It's starting to get pretty hot in the ward. Cerebros manages to sway him pretty easily. "I hope I don't regret this. If you think you can find out more about what caused this... We live in the Rust Seas, beneath the oxide dunes, far away from the Hydrax Plateau. It's a very small settlement. We don't have any defenses, but I wouldn't approach with guns out. They're going to be... very angry with me. Assuming they'll still be alive." Brainstorm says, "Checking. Apoc!" The Headmaster checks the patient's secondary thermostats, looking back at Apoc. "Well, for one thing, it seems difficult for his systems to get fixed on a set point. Some of his circuit compenents seem to be at least part of the problem... but I can't tell if they're the cause or just an effect." He keeps working, conducting tests, and slowly starting to (almost subconsciously) lean in towards the ice cube tray-like machine he hooked up earlier. "Is it just me, or is it getting warm in here?" Autobot Message: 3/183 Posted Author Rust Seas Settlement Jan 12 2014 Fortress Maximus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** Cerebros' face appears on the screen. *** "A neutral by the name of Tailslide was brought into Iacon General Hospital in serious condition earlier tonight. I'll leave the medical details to the staffs who operated on him, but simply put there was a virus outbreak that infected this neutral and the mechs in his settlement. Unfortunately those of us here in room 36C are likely to be infected as well. A cure will need to be found for this, and I have full confidence that the brilliant minds we have here will be able to succeed in that endeavour." Cerebros shifts over to pick up a datapad, he takes a quick glance at the details before thumbing a button on the device. Soon a map of the Rust Seas and a coordinate shows up on the screen. Once a cure has been found, we'll need a team of volunteers to deliver it to Tailslide's settlement beneath the oxide dunes in the Rust Seas. It should be situated far away from the Hydrax Plateau." *** The screen goes to black. ***